para_personalfandomcom-20200214-history
James Potter
Basic Information Non-linear timeline & Pre-existing fictional universe (The Harry Potter Series) Music: * She's So High- Tal Bachman * Only The Good Die Young - Billy Joel Physical Appearance James is 5'11 & a half, and has an athletic body type. He has brown eyes and dark hair, that is always messy and sticking up. He also purposefully messes with his hair to get this effect, because he thinks it makes him look suave. James wears glasses. Personality James belongs to Gryffindor house because of his values of bravery, morality, determination, and surprisingly enough, chivalry. James has a strong sense of personal justice. He is willing to go to crazy lengths -in all areas other than his studies- to come off as funny or cool, to impress others with his spirit and pranks, to "impress" his crush, or especially, to help his friends. He's very active and lively, and the unofficial leader of the group. Sometimes, this caused James to come off as foolhardy or self-centered, especially when he was younger, but in actuality he is very open-hearted and selfless. His zodiac sign would be Aries, and his Myers-Briggs personality type would be ESTP. Background James is the only child of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, two wizards. He grew up without much exposure to non-wizard culture, but had values of open-mindedness and inclusiveness instilled in him from a young age, even if he can be kind of a dumbass. He was sorted into Gryffindor house and drafted right away onto their Quidditch team. He ended up being the ringleader of his friends, who dubbed themselves "The Marauders", and spent the seven years at Hogwarts messing around and getting into trouble, and the group gained a bit of a reputation around school. What others didn't know, however, was that Remus Lupin, one of the Marauders, was a werewolf, and that the others, James, Sirius, and Peter, turned themselves into Animagi, animal shape-shifters, to keep him company as a wolf, going on monthly romps around the school grounds and nearby forest in their animal forms. Ever since the beginning of his time at Hogwarts, James had harbored an obnoxious and very vocal crush on fellow Gryffindor classmate, Lily Evens, and tormented her with offers for dates and proposals. Around halfway through their last year of school, to her own dismay, Lily realized that she was actually falling for him, and the two started dating in the spring of 1978. After graduation, James, Lily, and the rest of his friends fought on Albus Dumbledore's Order Of The Phoenix against pureblood supremacists and dark magic in the First Wizarding War. James and Lily got married a year later in 1979, and were both killed by Voldemort (The Dark Lord) on Halloween in 1981, in front of their newborn child. Magic James is a wizard, and is able to command magic through a wand that he carries with him. James' wand is Ebony wood with a phoenix feather core, 10 ¾" and has a supple flexibility. He is also a unique kind of wizard known as an Animagi, for his ability to shapeshift into an animal at will. This power is obtained through advanced illegal magic that the group underwent while still in school to keep Remus, a werewolf, company during his traumatic monthly transformations. James' animagus takes the form of a stag. Category:Robin